Room For One More
by Muslin
Summary: Leon/MC/Scorpio: Re-imagining of the infamous Leon bathroom scene, but in the context of MC being in a relationship with Scorpio. Leon and Scorpio's special abilities put to good use, MC's world is turned upside-down. Warnings: M/F/M, explicit content, dubious consent.


"Tch…. Don't move, I'll take care of this in a minute and I'll be back," Scorpio grumbled and snapped his fingers. He instantly changed out of the towel covering his hips into his usual uniform and left the grand baths to join Zyglavis who was waiting in the hall.

"Damn it… Oh well, may as well make the most of this…," I sighed, alone in the baths now.

It had been a few months since Scorpio and I had been allowed to be together. Scorpio had been swamped with more work as a result, but we managed to make time for each other. Tonight was meant to be a relaxing evening in the baths. Scorpio definitely had a kink or two, and I secretly hoped that bathing wouldn't be the only thing occurring tonight. Unfortunately, yet again Scorpio was called in at short notice to fix something or other with his reports.

All the gods commented on how he'd mellowed out so much since he fell in love with me, and that had made him much easier to get along with, but had the side effect of making him slip up in his punishment work once in a while. Not enough to warrant concern, rather, the gods found it endearing. Even Leon, who argued with Scorpio on a practically daily basis.

Scorpio no longer minded my friendship with Ichthys, Dui and Teorus. They constantly joked and flirted, but he knew they would never take it any further. Leon, however… Lately he'd been more tense than usual, and if that was even possible, it seemed to me like he argued even more with Scorpio, often for miniscule things.

Aside from Scorpio, none of the other exiled gods were absolved of their sins yet, and their powers remained locked away unless they were touching me. Scorpio allowed me to help them each with one job every week, and they all accepted, except Leon. He just said something about not needing any help from goldfish and didn't speak about the matter again.

"Maybe he's just bored", I said to myself, shrugging and settling myself in to wait for Scorpio.

I had brought my own bath sponge and soap, which I put near the edge of the bath. The room was beautiful, large and nearly covered in gold, with a large circular bath in the middle, with steps which created deeper and shallower areas. The room was filled with a warm light which was a bit dim tonight, giving the whole room a bit of a candle-lit look. I unwrapped the towel from my body and folded it, setting it down next to me on the tiles. I was alone in the baths, but I still covered myself out of habit while I lowered myself down into the water.

It was perfect, warm and relaxing. I sighed contentedly, then reached for my sponge and soap. I scrubbed myself clean, then went to the shallower area of the bath where I could lounge and lean against the sloped edges. I stretched and closed my eyes, feeling my muscles relax in the warm water. Scorpio wasn't back yet. I wondered if something serious had happened, but then pushed that thought away. If he said he'd be back soon, I trust him.

Scorpio… I smiled thinking of his beautiful face. And his sexy smirks. And his gorgeous body. Kyaa…. I blushed remembering the other night… The look on his face while he had me bent over the desk in his room…

Despite the already warm water, I felt a different warmth start to spread through my body. My hand languidly slid down my breasts, further down… Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing if Scorpio came back to find me like this. In fact, he would probably smirk and say something like…

"Foolish woman."

I blushed intensely, but still smiled and opened my eyes.

"Scor…! Ah….!"

I was frozen, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. The words were very familiar, but the one standing before me wasn't Scorpio. Narrowed chocolate brown eyes, unruly auburn hair and a fiendish smirk greeted me instead. Leon was sitting near me on the edge of the bath, sporting nothing but a towel slung over his lap. It wasn't even wrapped around his hips. I hadn't heard or felt him come in at all! I was mortified…

"L-Leon!….,"I stammered, scrambling to cover myself with my hands. Foolishly, I'd wandered off where I had left my towel, and running to grab it would let Leon see me in all my naked glory. I curled up into a ball, covering my chest with my knees and squeezing my eyes shut from embarrassment.

"D-don't look, please…," I stuttered.

"Don't worry, I already saw everything," he chuckled, still smirking. "A naked goldfish is hardly anything to write home about".

Seeing my mortification, he seemed to be trying to make me feel better.

"I won't tell if you won't. There's hardly anything to tell anyway. You hardly concern me, so stop pretending like your body is something I'd be interested in."

Rude as always, but I could sense he was trying to get me to relax. Given his opinion of humans, I realised it probably really wasn't a big deal to him at all. I slowly uncurled myself and tried to lounge as before, but I couldn't look at Leon. My cheeks were probably the colour of ripe tomatoes.

"….."

"Hmph. If you're quite done fretting, let me enjoy my bath too, yeah? I see no reason to kick you out just yet. Hehe... you did make for an amusing sight touching yourself," he said, still smiling devilishly at me.

"That's not…! I wasn't…!" I yelped. He raised his hand, silencing me with just his gesture. Was his aura always so commanding and powerful?

"Don't insult me by saying an inferior being like you has mastered your base desires, you'll just embarrass yourself. Besides, wanton, naked human women are nothing I haven't seen hundreds of times before."

As my blush slowly receded, I still said nothing. Hundreds?

When I looked back at Leon, he was leaning back on his elbows, seemingly inhaling the aromatic steam that had started permeating the room. It smelled faintly of something like jasmine, and as mortified as I was, I did find it relaxing. I couldn't help one lingering glance over at Leon. Scorpio was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, but Leon was right up there with him, I had to admit begrudgingly. Leon's beautiful regal face almost looked ethereal, with his eyes closed like that. His body too was like a work of art, toned and chiselled. I forced myself to look away, feeling guilty for admiring him.

"S-so, um… How's your work going, Leon?" I managed to get out.

"Like you would care… It's going as well as it can go, given the circumstances," he said, looking at me bitterly as he sat back up. I mentally smacked myself for asking that. He was the only one who wasn't able to use his powers to do any actual work as he had refused my help, and he was the strongest god of all of them, the Minister of the Department of Wishes.

"…I know I said I didn't need any help from goldfish…," he muttered, eyes downcast in a weird display of embarrassment for him, "but… I want your help."

"I'm getting so bored on this inferior world," he continued, "I'm not getting my sin erased any faster like this, if at all, so… What do you say? And actually, aren't you curious about what my special power is," he turns to me, his eyes turned predatory.

"Um… I suppose I could help you do your work. I'm not excited about that, but I know that the heavens must have it really hard with you gone," I agreed.

"I knew even silly fish like you could see sense once in a while. When you next come to help the others with their work, I'll call you in as well," he said with a pleased smirk.

"O-ok. Deal," I said, giving him a small smile, "But what do I get in exchange?"

"Ha! Awfully bold to demand things of a god," he said. He looked at me for a moment. "Very well, I'll give you a choice. I'll grant you one small wish, or I'll show you what my secret power is," he finished.

I thought for a moment. There wasn't anything I could think of right now that I wanted, aside from Scorpio maybe being less busy with work, but I knew Leon couldn't do anything about that.

"You know that Scorpio can read the feelings of those he touches. Do you want to know what my ability is, as the most powerful of the gods? It would be rather entertaining for me to show you," Leon baited me. Anything to do with entertaining Leon was a bad idea, but… Damn it, I was too curious for my own good…

"Ok, show me you power," I said. His smirked widened even more.

"Sit up here," he ordered, gesturing to the spot next to him. Trying not to let him see any more of my naked body than necessary, I covered my breasts with my hands again and squeezed my legs together as I rose from the water and sat next to him. He looked at me again and I nearly shrank away from the intensity of him, his aura was so godly.

"I need to touch you to use it. Don't be afraid," he said quietly. I nodded.

His hand reached out and touched my bare knee gently. Nothing happened. I looked at him in confusion, expecting him to snap his fingers, but he didn't.

Then I felt it… Heat spread through my body and my muscles turned to jelly. An intense wave of pleasure washed over me, tingling in all my sensitive places. My lips, my nipples…

"Ah….", I gasped, my body undulating of its own accord. "Leon…!"

Not taking his hand off my knee, he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Do you feel my power? My power is to give pleasure. The most exquisite feeling you could ever have…"

His lips grazed the shell of my ear, his breath fanning over a loose strand of hair that had slid from the updo my hair was in. My skin felt hypersensitive, his lips on my ear felt so good they sent sparks of pleasure down my spine and shot right down to my core.

"Leon… stop! I can't be doing this with you… Ah!"

He chuckled darkly in my ear, his fingers leaving my knee and travelling up my thigh.

"Don't pretend you don't love this. Just give in to it."

"I… Ngghh!"

I couldn't form words. I could feel my core, so heated already, I blushed furiously at the realisation that I was probably getting wet from the sensations Leon was giving me. My body and my mind were awash with pleasure, but this was wrong, this was horrible…

"Leon…please… If Scorpio sees me like this..," I begged, my body slumping to the side onto Leon's shoulder. I tried to push his hand off me, but he grabbed both my wrists with one hand, pinning them at the small of my back behind me. The sensations intensified, I could feel wetness coming from my pussy and my breathing was coming in choppy huffs. This was ecstasy. No, it was torture, but it felt so good…

"I couldn't care less about that stupid scorpion. He needs to take the stick out of his ass and stop monopolising you," Leon said. His hand moved further up my thigh and I could feel it almost touch my core… The gentle touch of his fingers was maddening against the pleasure he was filling me with. I could feel my entire body tense. I couldn't let him touch me like this, I couldn't! But as much as I tried to resist, my thighs actually opened a bit for him.

Then suddenly, the pleasure stopped and all I could feel were Leon's fingers so tantalisingly close to my core.

"…!"

All I heard was the sound of my own heavy breathing, then a frustrated moan slipped out of my lips. I couldn't move, as much as I willed myself to.

"You were close, weren't you," Leon said quietly in my ear, the smugness of his voice gone, replaced by something dark and so inviting. His hand moved and cupped my sex, just covering it but not moving at all. My arms strained in his grip.

"Say it. Say you want me, and I'll continue. I'll have you come apart harder than you ever have. You can't resist me."

"N-no…," I ground out. "I can't… Scorpio.."

The pleasure returned in a massive wave at the same time as Leon's fingers rolled against my clit, then disappeared again.

"K-k…AAAHH," I screamed, unable to withstand the sensations. I was so close…

"Just say it, tell me you want me to make you cum, and I'll do it," Leon said, his voice raspy in my ear. I glanced over at him, and his eyes were clouded over with lust. A formidable-looking tent had formed in the towel covering his lap. I felt his finger tease my opening and I bit my lip hard to keep the scream from echoing in the baths.

"Nnngh… Please… Let me… L-let me cum…," the words came out before I could stop them.

"Good girl," Leon whispered harshly, and in an instant he was kneeling between my legs in the water. I tried to close them, but his hand palmed my sex, the pleasure of his power returning with such intensity that my head swam in vertigo for a moment. My body fell back onto the tiles with a thud. Leon brought my arms in front of me, holding my wrists together in one hand and teasing my pussy with the other. Incoherent moans tumbled out of my lips as I felt him rub my clit teasingly, slowly, then tease my opening with his finger. I could feel my own slickness, and when I looked up at him, I saw him lick it off his finger, savouring it. Embarrassment flared hot through me but the image of him was so erotic that my hips bucked forward, needing his touch again.

"See how wet you are," he asked teasingly, his finger returning to my core again. He pulled on my wrists, bringing me to sit up on the edge of the baths. I could almost not stand to look at his face, I felt so overwhelmed. This was so wrong but he was unravelling me so completely that I couldn't help but look in his eyes. He brought the finger teasing my folds to my lips, making me taste myself. God, this was so dirty…

"That face of yours just now. I like that," he murmured, and his hand moved to the back of my neck as he leaned over me. His lips found mine, my taste on both of our tongues. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be kissing him… He dominated me completely. My lips opened helplessly for him, and his tongue slid in to play with mine. His kiss was so hungry, so sensual…

I had unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, and I startled when my sensitised nipples brushed against his chest. His lips finally left me and he knelt in front of me again, bringing his face to my pussy. He swiped his tongue slowly over my slit from bottom to top, his lips closing around my clit.

"Mmmm..!"

One of his hands travelled over and grabbed my breast, gently rolling my nipple in his fingers as he kept my thighs spread for him with his other hand.

"Leon… oh god…," I panted, feeling so close to the edge again as his tongue started a rhythmic dance over my clit. He was so good, it was unbelievable. One of my hands cupped the breast Leon wasn't palming and my other hand buried itself in his hair, silently begging him for more. He hummed against my pussy and his movement quickened, his tongue dipping down to my entrance and sliding in as far as he could go.

"Ah..! Mmm..!"

CRASH!

The sound of glass shattering forced Leon's head and mine to shoot up to its direction.

Oh fuck!

Scorpio.

There he stood, a few feet away from us amidst shards of glass from what must have been a tumbler he brought. He was covered only by a towel round his hips, his body frozen in place, his face bearing an expression of surprise unlike anything I'd ever seen. His eyes were wide as saucers and were darting from place to place on the naked bodies in front of him.

There was no way this scene looked like anything other than what it was. My hand in Leon's hair, urging him on, Leon's face buried in my crotch, both our hands on my breasts… Before I could even think, or utter a sound, Leon's smug voice broke the horrified silence.

"Well, well, nice of you to join us. You know, there's room for one more here."

Leon! How could he say something like that at a time like this?

Scorpio didn't move an inch, didn't make a sound for a few long moments.

"Y-you…," he stammered, his face flushing intensely, from either anger or embarrassment, or both, I couldn't tell. "What the fuck… are you doing?!" His voice was scarily quiet, his words ground out through gritted teeth.

Leon then had the audacity to use his power to send a shock of pleasure into my body which pushed me over the edge.

"Aaaah! Nngh!"

I came apart in his hands, my eyes shutting tightly. I couldn't believe this was happening… I was cumming in Leon's arms, as my love, Scorpio, watched on… My core pulsed, my body was so wracked with pleasure but through it I somehow found strength to vocalise.

"Scor..Scorpio! Please, I…!"

I couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"I found her here, pleasuring herself while thinking of you, no doubt. She was curious about my power then, so I showed her. Of course she couldn't resist me. No woman can," Leon's voice drawled nonchalantly. "But look at her, Scorpio… She's so turned on. She's turned on by you watching her. Do you really think she would have been able to cum otherwise, even with my power?"

I couldn't believe Leon's words. I felt helpless, there was nothing I could say to help the situation. Scorpio's face was the most intense shade of red I had ever seen, he seemed rooted in one spot.

"Leon, wait!" I gasped when Leon jumped out of the water, stark naked as he was, and picked me up in his arms, carrying me over to Scorpio.

Before I could do anything, Leo thrust my wet, naked body onto Scorpio, smirking. I felt Scorpio's entire body shake then. Shit… Scorpio's power. He could feel everything I was feeling. I was feeling so dazed with lust, my body was so wracked with tension and pleasure, and now all of this was washing over Scorpio as well. As mortified as I was, I did the only thing I wanted to do in that moment – I kissed him. His body trembled as no doubt the sensations of my orgasm were overwhelming him.

"Ah..!"

I heard Scorpio gasp against my lips as I felt movement behind him. Leon had walked over and sandwiched Scorpio between our naked bodies. I felt Scorpio's erection bump me through his towel and I realised that Leon must be using his power on him too.

"M-my body… Leon…. You fucking bastard…" Scorpio's voice trembled, his eyes squeezed shut. Leon's face changed into something fiendish and he ripped the towel off of Scorpio's hips. Scorpio's cock, hard and heavy, bobbed from the sudden movement.

Somewhere in my mind I could sense what Leon was trying to do. Unless he completely occupied Scorpio with something, there would be an explosion of anger, and Scorpio would surely try to kill him. But his actions just seemed far too bold… Oh, but both of their powers worked through touch. So while Leon was overwhelming Scorpio with pleasure, Scorpio could feel that, my own pleasure, and whatever Leon was feeling. I vaguely wondered what he felt from Leon.

I felt Leon push me down on my knees in front of Scorpio, nudging my head towards his cock. Scorpio's hand shot out to grab my hair and he forced himself into my mouth. I had never seen him so out of control, he never handled me so roughly.

"Mmmnf..!"

My eyes shot up to him in surprise as his thick cock slipped past my lips. His face looked angry… but there was an undeniable flush there as well, the kind he only got when he was really aroused. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him in.

"Woman, you're dead after this!" he spit the words out as his hands buried in my hair. Scorpio was going along with this? He would never… Unless whatever he felt from Leon somehow told him this was okay.

Leon chuckled mischievously from his place at Scorpio's back, his hand firmly placed the other god's hip, his power likely still forcing Scorpio to nearly buckle with pleasure.

"Such a good girl you've got there, Scorpio. Perhaps you'll let her do that to me too, hmm?" Leon said teasingly to him.

"You… bastard… get your hand off me, it's too much.." Scorpio panted, weakly trying to push Leon's hand away, but the Minister held on.

"Your knees are giving out, scorpion," Leon smirked, and pushed Scorpio down on his knees, forcing his cock to slip out from my lips. I didn't dare say a word, it seemed the wild lion of the heavens had a plan for us.

"That looked rather fun, goldfish. Come, do it to me," Leon commanded. I shut my eyes and obeyed, moving between the two gods so I could kneel in front of Leon. I opened my eyes and I was faced with his very interested manhood. He was big, looked almost the same as Scorpio, perhaps just a bit longer.

Leon finally let go of Scorpio.

"You must be bursting by now, hmm, Vice Minister? How about relieving that pressure while your girl entertains me?"

Scorpio somehow looked like he wanted to kill him and fuck him at the same time. He rose from his knees shakily, his cock straining upwards. His hands moved in a flash, and he took Leon's body down into the baths, water splashing everywhere.

"No!"

I yelled, rushing over to the edge of the baths. My eyes widened when I saw that Scorpio seemed to have quickly lost the upper hand. He was pinned down by Leon in a sitting position, the strongest god leaning over him. Leon grabbed me roughly and pulled me into the water with them, keeping his grip on Scorpio's arm with one hand. From the look on Scorpio's face, Leon was using his power on him again as soon as he could touch me.

"You know you can't win, scorpion. I'm stronger than you," Leon growled, still smirking.

"You piece of shit…Ahh!" Scorpio's hair had fallen in his eyes but the arousal in his voice was unmistakable.

"You love this and you hate this, don't you? You can't stand that I'm stronger than you," Leon baited, bringing his face close to Scorpio's. "But you want more of this, don't you? Show me… Show me what you want to do to me. You challenge my power, but I know what hides in your mind, I don't even need an ability like yours to know that. Show me…"

Leon breathed the last words onto Scorpio's lips before slanting his own over his mouth. He was kissing him! I couldn't believe my eyes. This was something I never thought I would see in a million years, they hated each other… But that didn't seem to be all. Scorpio was responding! He opened his mouth and let Leon slip his tongue inside… What the Minister of Wishes said before… Could it be that Scorpio, for all his apparent dislike of him and his arguing, secretly had a thing for him..? The scene was doing strange things to me. I remembered something Teorus had told me once. That Leon never kissed. Yet tonight he'd kissed both Scorpio and me… I didn't know what to feel, but my core throbbed, reminding me of how flustered I was. I couldn't tell which was hotter – Leon's eyes, shut gently in concentration as he dominated the kiss, or Scorpio's face which had such a flushed look as he allowed Leon to lightly suck on his tongue…

"Look Scorpio! I think your goldfish is enjoying this! Aren't you," Leon fixated his intense gaze on me as he broke the kiss. He manoeuvred me between their bodies again, so that I faced him and had my back turned to Scorpio. I turned my face to glance at my boyfriend. He didn't quite look so angry anymore, he looked like he was on another plane. I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him, feeling his hands drift down my body sensually. I felt Leon tug on my hands gently so that I was on all fours, with my torso above the water. He was displaying my ass to Scorpio so brazenly…

"I know you want her. Come on, take her. Entertain me."

I felt Scorpio's hands splayed on my cheeks, spreading them apart. He was probably looking, the pervert… I didn't have time to be embarrassed, however, as Leon's member was in front of my face again. Leon took one of my hands and brought it to his cock. I hesitantly wrapped my fingers around him and pumped a few times.

"Good girl…," Leon whispered.

"Ah! Scorpio," I cried out, feeling Scorpio's fingers slip inside me. He pumped slowly, teasingly. I was soaked still from my orgasm earlier. He took turns rubbing my clit and plunging his fingers in and out of my slick entrance.

"Mmmm…," small sounds came from me, I didn't care to stop them anymore. I felt a large, warm hand caress my cheek gently, bringing my face forward. I opened my eyes to look up at Leon's face. He had a soft look in his eyes, his fingers slipped over my lips and he pushed the middle one into my mouth.

"You know what I want, right? Be a good girl for me," he whispered hotly, making a shiver run down my body. Of course he'd be this bossy with things like that too…

I released his finger, and ran my tongue along his cock. He was very hard but the skin felt so smooth. I swirled my tongue, wetting him before taking him into my mouth. Leon's head tipped back and he let out a low moan. It was one of the hottest sounds I had ever heard. It was so hard to focus with Scorpio's fingers bringing me closer and closer, but I wanted to hear more of that sound. I sucked harder on Leon's cock, feeling the head hit the back of my throat. I brought a hand up to cup his balls, massaging them gently. Leon hummed sensually, which only served to arouse me even more. Supporting myself up on one hand, I pleasured the Minister with the other as I sucked him, pumping him with my hand and my mouth in tandem.

"I need to be inside you… Now," I heard Scorpio's strained voice behind me. I couldn't answer him right now, so I arched my back, bringing my ass a bit closer to him. I felt something large and hard brush against my pussy. He rubbed the tip up and down my folds, covering it in my leaking juices. His teasing was so maddening… I bucked my hips back, trying to impale myself on his length but he wouldn't let me. I moaned in frustration, my lips vibrating around Leon's cock.

"Mmm… I don't know what you're doing back there, Vice Minister, but keep doing it..," Leon rasped, his hand shooting down to grab my hair. He tugged on it, forcing his cock deeper into my mouth. I nearly choked, but I could take him.

"Mmmmph!" my moan was muffled onto the throbbing dick stuffed in my mouth as I felt Scorpio finally slide in. Two very aroused masculine moans sounded just then. As turned on as I was, Scorpio's thick member still felt almost too large inside.

"Shit.. Oh fuck!"

Scorpio swore as he was trying to control his pace. It was torture, he was filling me all the way slowly, then pulling almost all the way out before plunging in again. I felt Leon's grip on my hair tighten.

"S-slow down a bit, goldfish…"

He pulled me off his cock and knelt down to kiss me. This time he let me in first, and I tentatively explored his mouth. I felt Leon's hand slide down, punching my nipples before going down to my folds to tease my clit. Scorpio's thrusts quickened, he became rough and unrestrained, forcing all of his length into my pussy. Perhaps he liked watching Leon do filthy things to me after all.

I moaned into Leon's mouth and my back arched further. I was getting close again. Scorpio fucking me roughly and Leon's fingers on my clit was almost too much. The lion smirked at me and sat down in front of me, spreading his legs around me. I knew what he wanted, so I lowered my body down, my ass sticking up in the air for Scorpio to grab onto. I gripped Leon's cock again, my lips closing round his tip as I started sucking him again.

"Fuck… Mmm… You two…," Scorpio ground out, barely able to catch his breath as he kept fucking me from behind. His cock was completely soaked in my juices, they were dripping down over his balls. I moaned around Leon's length when I felt Scorpio's fingers start rubbing my clit in small, tight circles.

Leon hissed in pleasure as I sucked him harder, moaning around his cock. I felt him swell up even more in my mouth and I took him in as deep as I could. He grabbed hold of my hair again, moving me over his length roughly, his grunts turning me on even more. Just then, I heard Scorpio's moans change in pitch, sounding desperate almost, urgent. I knew he was close. I could feel myself getting closer too, my walls clenching around his dick.

"Heh.. I haven't been... ahhh… using my power for a while now... All of this… mmmn… is just us," Leon rasped, his voice thick with lust.

Scorpio was slamming into me now, his fingers never leaving my clit and his moans echoing the loudest. He wasn't usually so vocal and he was turning me on so much… I was so close, I could feel my entire body tense, my pussy gripping Scorpio's cock so tight.

"Oh fuck..! Oh shit…! Fuck, I'm gonna.."

That was it. Hearing the desperation in Scorpio's voice pushed me right over the edge and my walls clenched around him, pulsating on his length. I felt him grip my hips hard and slam into me, the head of his cock hitting the back of my pussy as I felt him start to throb, releasing his seed into me.

I nearly screamed on Leon's cock still in my mouth. I felt Leon's hips buck under me, shoving himself into my mouth. Scorpio was still cumming inside me, filling me up in hot spurts. I sucked hard, and I felt Leon spasm as his grip on my hair became almost painful.

"Mmm… Ah.. Aaah!"

Leon let out a long moan and his head fell back as he started to cum in my mouth. I tasted him, almost greedily as his cum flooded my mouth, and I swallowed it all. When he was done, he lounged back, resting on his elbows as his cock slipped from my lips.

Scorpio was spent, and he slumped over me in exhaustion. My head was swimming in a haze, my body weakened from the force of my two orgasms, and I slumped forward onto Leon's lap. The three of us rested in a heap like that in the water, catching our breaths.

Leon sat up first. His expression was smug as usual but there was a softness to it.

"That was very, very entertaining. Thank you," he said quietly, not making it clear whether he was thanking me or Scorpio. Somehow I felt he meant both of us.

"Scorpio, that feels better now, doesn't it? Goldfish, I'll see you next week," he said casually, then got up out of the water, leaving me and Scorpio laying on top of each other. I watched the Minister collect his towel and wrap it around himself, then head for the doors of the baths. In a moment he was gone, leaving me alone with Scorpio.

As my orgasmic haze started to clear, I started to feel terrified. What had I done? What did Scorpio think? Was this just a one-time thing before he leaves me and says he never wants to see me again?

"Tch… Stupid woman," I heard him mumble against my back.

"You're ruining my rest with your unnecessary fear," he grumbled. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed. He looked really sleepy.

"Scorpio… I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry! I-I'd do anything to make it up to you!"

I was babbling, panic taking over me as I feared the worst.

"Shut up. You can make it up by warning me next time, instead of giving me a heart attack," Scorpio's deep, sleepy voice rumbled.

"I… What?"

Did that mean he wasn't mad? What did he mean by "next time"? Clearly, he felt my confusion with his ability.

"What happened, happened. Quit stressing," he said simply. "But you're dead if you tell anyone. Got it?"

I nodded frantically. It was amusing to think of the other gods finding out the things Scorpio did with Leon. I would never tell, of course. So, he really wasn't mad… I couldn't believe it. Deciding not to push him for more explanations, I slipped from under Scorpio gently and went to grab my soap and sponge. I lathered up and started scrubbing Scorpio gently.

"You know I only love you, right," I said and I meant it. As hot as this evening had been, it didn't change my feelings for Scorpio.

"I know, I can feel it. You know you can never fool me. I know you don't have any bad intentions or anything to hide. That's why you get away with this," he said, then hummed leisurely as he seemed to be enjoying me bathing him. I couldn't help but smile. We were ok and we'd just been on a hot hell of a ride. It seemed Scorpio _could_ play nicely with others after all.


End file.
